


Excited

by MakeYourOwnTea



Series: A Day in the Life [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeYourOwnTea/pseuds/MakeYourOwnTea
Summary: A little fluff piece that was running through my mind.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Allie Novak/Debbie Smith, Ballie - Relationship
Series: A Day in the Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Excited

**Author's Note:**

> Possible TW for mentions of infertility and miscarriage, nothing in detail, really just the word "miscarriage" and some light talk of intfertility

“Allie Smith?”

I looked up from the magazine I was reading when I heard my name being called. I offered a small smile to the nurse when our eyes met and set the magazine back on the table before standing and following the nurse into the back of the office.

“Just need a quick sample,” the nurse said as she held out a little plastic cup towards me and pointed to the bathroom.

I nodded and was glad I had remembered to drink a few glasses of water this morning before the appointment. I remembered last time when I hadn’t put the thought into it and had to sit around the office drinking bottled water for 20 minutes before my bladder cooperated with me.

After finishing up in the bathroom I took the cup back out to the nurse and sat in a chair for her to take my obs. We made small talk while she did so, and she interrupted every now and then to tell me what each of my obs showed. Everything was good, as I expected it to be.

“Okay, Dr. Chamis will be in soon,” the nurse said as she put me into a room and turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

I looked around and noticed that there were no magazines in this room. Of course, I’d get put in the one room that gave me no entertainment while I waited for the doctor. It didn’t matter if he took five minutes or fifteen minutes, it would feel too long. It already felt like forever. Realizing I would have to provide my own entertainment, I pulled my phone from my bag and noticed a text.

**Hey, babe. The salon is crazy today. I had a last-minute booking, so I will be closing the salon tonight. Can you pick up Debbie from school? I hate wedding season! Be home around 6. Can’t wait to see you guys after a crazy day. Hope you’re enjoying your day off, but don’t have too much fun without me? XO**

I smiled as I read the text from my wife. These texts were one of the many, little things I loved so much about her. She always tried to let me know as soon as possible if her day changed so that I wouldn’t worry if she was running late.

 **Hey, you! Of course, I can pick up Debbie. Sorry you’re having a crazy day. I’ll make it up to you when you get home. ;) Yep, it’s been good so far. No fun here. Just relaxing around the house.** **X**

I didn’t necessarily like to lie to my wife, but I felt like it was easier. I didn’t want her to be distracted or feel like she had to take a morning off during such a busy season at the salon just to be here with me. I also didn’t want to see the disappointment on her face if the doctor didn’t have good news. I knew it would come better from me, in the comfort of our home than from the doctor in his horribly boring room.

No sooner had I pressed send on the text that I heard a double knock on the door before it swung open and Dr. Chamis strode through it.

“Hi, Allie. Good to see you again. No Bea today?” the doctor asked as she reached forward and shook my hand.

“Hey, Doc. No, not today. She had a busy morning full of Bridezillas,” I said cheerfully as I met her extended hand to return the handshake.

“Well, it’s a shame she’s not here to hear the good news.”

 _Good news?_ My head shot up to meet the doctor’s eyes when I heard her say she had good news. I was met with a bright smile from Dr. Chamis, and my eyes began to well up.

“I hope those are happy tears, and that you two haven’t changed your mind. Congratulations, Allie, you’re pregnant!”

“Thank you!” I said as I jumped up from my seat and threw my arms around the doctor, tears streaming down my cheeks. I knew it might not be professional, but I didn’t care. This woman had just given me some of the greatest news of my life. She deserved the hug.

Dr. Chamis chuckled as she returned my hug briefly before stepping back with a smile. We talked a little bit about how it was still early on and that Bea and I shouldn’t get our hopes up too much because until 12 weeks we weren’t really “safe.” I knew what she said was meant to bring the reality of the situation back and keep me grounded, but I was just too happy to care. I nodded along as she spoke – half listening, half trying to think of fun ways to tell Bea the good news when she got home. When Dr. Chamis had finished her spiel and set me up for a first ultrasound a month from now, I thanked her again and left the office to head home.

 _Congratulations, Allie, you’re pregnant!_ The words kept tumbling through my head as I drove home in silence. I couldn’t believe it had finally happened. I had brought up my desire for a baby a little over a year ago, and Bea was surprisingly very onboard. Her only caveat was that it had to be soon because she didn’t want too much of an age difference between Debbie and a new baby. Debbie had already been almost seven at the time. Now at almost eight and a half, this baby would be born just after Debbie’s ninth birthday. It was a bit of an age difference, but I didn’t care, and I’m sure Bea wouldn’t either.

I would rather the nine-year age difference than not have another kid at all, and if this news hadn’t come right now, the no baby at all would have been the most likely scenario. This was our third and last attempt at IVF over the past year. Unfortunately, neither of the first two attempts had taken. We said we’d try this one last time but that if it didn’t work then we would just be happy to have Debbie. IVF was expensive, and it was hard for both of us on our bodies and minds. Once we had talked about a baby, we had both been so excited about the idea of it and didn’t really think about the fact that it might not happen. We were both healthy. Bea had been able to have quite a few eggs extracted, and I had a “hospitable womb” according to Dr. Chamis. We had been hopeful that we would be pregnant quickly, but unfortunately that had not been the case. But here I was, finally, pregnant after a 15-month journey, and I didn’t care that Dr. Chamis had said not to get my hopes up too much. I couldn’t be more ecstatic!

I got home from the doctor a bit before lunch and took a few minutes to eat and relax before heading to the shops to get the things I would need for tonight. I didn’t have much time before I had to pick up Debbie. I had been on a mission with this shopping trip and found myself parking at Debbie’s school about 10 minutes before end of day. I decided to go meet her outside her classroom door, especially since she had been expecting Bea to pick her up today. I had just gotten to the door when I heard the bell ding to signal that school was over and within seconds, kids were running out of Debbie’s classroom.

“Allie!” I heard the small brunette shrieking as she ran up to me and threw herself in my arms.

“Hi, sweetheart,” I greeted her as I gave her a tight hug and set her down. She took my hand as we began to walk across the school and back to the parking lot.

“Where’s mumma?”

“She had a late appointment, so she’s still at work. She said she’d be home for dinner though.”

Debbie nodded in acceptance and began prattling on about her day. She told me every detail of her day as we drove home. I heard about how she learned about volcanos today, how she made a new friend on the playground, and how she got to color a picture of Elsa, her favorite Disney princess. I loved to hear about Debbie’s days at school. She was so smart, and she was always so excited about school and the things she learned. Her excitement was infectious, and it often reminded me to be happy about the little things in life.

Once we finally got home, I had Debbie help me bring the bags in from my shopping before getting her situated at the table to do her homework which consisted of practicing her spelling words and doing a math worksheet.

\--------------------

“What are we having for dinner, Allie?” Debbie asked as she took a break from her homework.  
  
“Burgers and curly fries.”

“That’s mumma’s favorite!”

“I know, sweetie. That’s why we’re having it. It’s a special day.”

“Why?”

“You remember how me and Mumma asked you if you wanted a little brother or sister and told you that hopefully we would have a new baby in the house?” I asked her as I sat down in a chair next to her.

“Yeah, but you said it might not happen or could take a really long time. That was FOREVER ago,” she said with a dramatic sigh.

“Well, I went to the doctor today after Mumma took you to school, and she said I have a baby growing inside me.”  
  
“I’m going to have a baby sister?” Debbie asked with wide eyes.

“Or a brother,” I reminded her. Obviously, her vote was for a girl. We had that in common. I loved Bea and Debbie’s relationship and how much like Bea Debbie looked. I would love to have another mini-Bea running around the house though I knew this kid wouldn’t be as much of a replica of Bea with mine and a sperm donor’s genes fighting against my wife’s genes.

Debbie climbed up on my lap and gave me a big hug before curling into my chest for a few minutes excitedly chattering about how happy she was to be a big sister and how she couldn’t wait to tell Mumma when she got home. At this I told Debbie my plan for telling Bea and let her know what I needed her to do to help me tell the redhead the big surprise. When we had our planned worked out, I directed Debbie back to her homework and then to get changed while I made dinner.

\--------------------

“Mumma’s home,” I said as I heard a car pulling into the drive.

As soon as the front door opened, Debbie was running towards Bea with a “Mumma” being shouted through the house. I heard the small grunt from my wife that meant the small brunette had thrown herself into Bea’s arms much like she did with me when I picked her up from school. The way Debbie greeted us you’d think she hadn’t seen us in days rather than the mere hours she spent away from us each day.

“Hey, my sweet girl. How was school?” I heard Bea ask her voice growing louder as she walked down the hall and towards the kitchen.

Debbie prattled on about her day, telling Bea all the same things she had told me about volcanos, new friends, and coloring, but at the end she added, “Allie got me a new shirt!”

“She did?” Bea asked as we made eye contact and shared a small smile once she had emerged from the hall. She repositioned Debbie on her hip so she could get a better look at the new shirt, and I heard her quietly read, “Best big sister ever.”

Bea faltered for a second, almost dropping Debbie in the process. She turned to look at me with wide, questioning eyes that were already glossing over with tears. _I hope those are tears of joy._ I flashed her the biggest smile I had probably given her since our wedding day and my own eyes began to well with tears for the second time that day.

“No! Really?” she asked as she set Debbie down and pulled me into a tight hug.

I nodded against her shoulder as we held each other for a few minutes and cried into one another’s arms. The last time we had been in this position – holding each other as we cried together – had been because we had found out for the second time that the IVF hadn’t taken. The first time wasn’t that bad, honestly. We expected it not to work the first go-around. We had known enough to know that it was common to have to try at least a second time. But that second time when it didn’t happen, I was devastated. I had been so sure. Bea was disappointed and hurt too, but she later told me that the hardest part for her was seeing how hard it was on me. She had been unsure about trying this third time because she didn’t want me to go through it again, but I convinced her that it was worth trying and that if we were in it together, we would get through whatever the outcome was.

“I need you to say it, Allie. Please?” she begged as she pulled away enough to look into my eyes and rest her forehead against mine.

“I’m pregnant, Bea. We’re having a baby,” I whispered as new tears of joy began to fill my eyes.

As the words left my mouth, my wife’s arms were around me again. She lifted my feet off the ground and spun me around in a few quick circles before setting me down and giving me a loving kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough. When she pulled her lips from mine, I saw the biggest smile plastered across the redhead’s face. That smile said everything I needed to know. It let me know she was just as happy as I was, if not more so, honestly. I leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted.

“Can we eat now?” Debbie asked looking between Bea and me. We both chuckled a bit but nodded and headed to the kitchen table.

I had plated up dinner when I heard my wife pull into the drive, so it was half cold by the time we sat to eat after our tiny kitchen celebration over my pregnancy. I didn’t care though. I couldn’t have cared if we ate dinner at all. I was so happy in that moment. All that mattered was being with Bea and Debbie. We enjoyed some light conversation while we ate and then let Debbie watch some TV while we cleaned up the kitchen.

“Time for bed, sweet girl,” Bea said after we had finished getting the kitchen cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge. “Go get changed, and I’ll be up in a minute.”  
  
“Can Allie put me to bed tonight, Mumma?” She asked looking between the two of us.

Bea nodded and Debbie scampered off to get changed into pajamas. It wasn’t often that she asked me to put her to bed. I felt like Debbie and I were close since I’d been in her life since she was three, but she almost always wanted Bea to put her to bed. I didn’t mind, really. I loved to see the bond the redhead had with her daughter. It was one of the things I loved most about my wife. Even when I waltzed into their life, she had always made Debbie a priority. I respected it and even admired it, honestly, especially once we started our talk of having a baby of our own because I knew that Bea would be such a great mom to our kid and would love it just as fiercely as she loved Debbie.

\--------------------

“When is my little sister going to be here?” Debbie asked me after we had finished a story, and I was pulling the covers up to tuck her in.

“Not for a while, sweetheart. But Debbie, you know you might get a little brother?”

“Nope, it’s going to be a little sister.”

I shook my head with a small chuckle and kissed Debbie’s forehead before turning out the light and closing the door behind me. It was still early, so I wasn’t surprised to find Bea in the living room relaxing on the lounge when I went back downstairs.

“I think Debbie might cry if this baby is a boy,” I said with a giggle as I sat next to Bea interlacing our fingers.

“She’d get over it,” my wife said as she kissed my cheek.

“Are you okay, babe? You’ve been pretty quiet tonight.”

“Why did you tell me your doctor’s appointment wasn’t for a couple more weeks? I would have gone with you, you know?”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you. I honestly didn’t think it would be good news, and I wanted to be able to tell you myself, here in our home, where things are comfortable and safe and in a way that would hurt as little as possible. I didn’t want it to be like last time.”

“Allie Smith, you are my wife. We are in this, and everything else, together. Good or bad. That is what I promised you on our wedding day in front of all our friends, and I meant every word of it. You can’t keep things from me, even if you think It’s to protect me.”

“I know,” I nodded with a small sigh as I bowed my head. “I’m sorry, Bea.”

“Hey,” she said, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head to make eye contact. “I’m not mad at you. I’m just a little hurt. I know it could have gone the other way, but I would have liked to be there to hear this great news with you. Although… that shirt does look so cute on Debbie.”

I gave Bea a small smile, but it didn’t last long. I felt bad for hurting my wife’s feelings. Seeing my less than perky attitude, the redhead pulled me into her arms and maneuvered us to lay on the couch with my head on her chest as she held me tight. The sound of Bea’s heartbeat against my ear helped me to feel a little better. I let out a long sigh and snuggled into her chest more before closing my eyes to just take in this moment.

After a while Bea asked me about when I wanted to tell all our friends. I explained that I had an ultrasound appointment next month, making a point to tell her the day and time with a promise I’d put it on the calendar so that she could be there. I mentioned wanting to wait until at least after that before we started to tell everyone since that would put me somewhere around 8 weeks probably. I wasn’t sure, but we would know better after that appointment.

\--------------------

“HI, ladies. Good to see you again, Bea.” Dr. Chamis said as she entered the room we were waiting in.

We both greeted the doctor with a hello and a quick handshake before she explained that at today’s visit she would do an ultrasound to check that the baby was growing healthy and to better determine how far along I was. We knew it was right about eight weeks due to when the implantation was done but knew it could take up to a week for the implantation to take, so there was a little room to guess.

Dr. Chamis went about the ultrasound process and checked on a few things before settling to where we could hear the baby’s heartbeat. I stared at the screen in awe just listening to the sound. After a few moments I glanced at Bea who had a big smile on her face. She had been through this all before and was likely not as enthralled as I was by the little things about this process, but I was glad to see her happy.

“Everything looks great! It looks like you might be just under eight weeks. I’m would venture your due date to be around the eighth of October. You’re still about four and a half to five weeks until the end of the first trimester, which is then considered the “safe zone” as far as the likelihood of miscarriage, so let’s see you back here in five weeks, and we can see how you’re doing then,” the doctor said as she cleaned me up and put her instruments away.

“So, can we tell everyone now?” Bea asked as we exited the office and made our way back to the car.

“I think we should wait.”

“You know I’ve almost told Franky twice already?”

“I know, babe. I almost let it slip to Franky too, but I want to wait until after my next appointment. You heard the doctor. Anything could happen still. This hasn’t been an easy road for us, Bea. If something were to happen, it would be hard enough without then having to tell our friends about it.”

My wife nodded in understanding. I knew that she didn’t want to go through that either. We were both so excited to share our news, but I couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that we needed to keep it to ourselves for now. Thankfully, I would learn that it was just my nerves and fear that were causing that unsettled feeling.

\--------------------

“Franky, Bridget, thanks for coming!” I greeted our friends as they walked through the door and handed me a bottle of wine.

I set the wine on the counter and led the couple into the backyard where Vera, Matt, Kaz, Boomer, Maxine, Liz, and Bea were already gathered around a table laughing and enjoying a few drinks while Will manned the BBQ and Debbie ran around the yard with Liz’s daughter, Sophie. I had my 12-week appointment with Dr. Chamis late last week, and after hearing that things were progressing nicely and there were on issues, Bea and I had decided to host a BBQ to share our news with our friends. It had been a while since we had all been together in one place, and it was nice to see everyone regardless of the reason, but it was even nicer knowing it was a special circumstance.

After Franky greeted everyone, she said something about going in to get herself a beer but not before asking if anyone else needed a drink while she was inside.

“A glass of wine, please, baby?” Bridget requested.

“What about you, Blondie. Can I get you anything?” Franky asked me, obviously noticing that I didn’t have a drink in my hand.

“Just a water, thanks!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, one of us has to be the responsible parent,” I said with a playful wink and giggle directed at my wife as she swatted me on the arm.

I could see the look of confusion cross the brunette’s face. I had a feeling that Franky suspected something was up. I know I had almost let our announcement slip to her a few more times over the last five weeks, and Bea had mentioned something about almost letting it slip a time or two herself. Some of our friends had known that we had a conversation about having a baby because we had gone to them about advice, but we never officially told anyone that we had made the decision to move forward with IVF since we didn’t know how things would go and didn’t want to potentially have to tell them bad news after every attempt.

“Ooookay, then,” Franky said with a look full of skepticism before she retreated into the house to grab our drinks.

The rest of the evening was spent full of more laughter, drinks, and so much food that I thought my stomach would explode. We had been together a few hours, and a few were mentioning needing to get head out soon as it was beginning to get on the later side of the evening and being a Sunday, many had to work the next day. I wasn’t sure what Bea’s plan was on telling everyone. She had said she would make the announcement, but now people were talking about leaving and nothing had been said. As if she could read my mind, my wife stood and gathered everyone’s attention. _This is it!_

“Before you all go, I’d like to get a picture. It’s hard for all of us to get together in one place,” Bea said.

_A picture, really? We need to tell them!_

Bea had me stand in a particular spot on the grass with Debbie in front of me and asked everyone else to gather around us while she readied the camera on a self-timer. When she seemed happy with the camera placement, she set the timer and scurried in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“Okay, ready?” Bea asked the group as the red light flashed to signal the countdown. “Everyone say, ‘Allie’s pregnant!’”

The camera flashed and snapped the moment. My wife pulled me closer and kissed my cheek as everyone seemed to begin talking at once asking us question after question. We spent about fifteen minutes answering everyone’s questions and briefly explaining the journey to how we got here. Once many rounds of congratulations were given, our friends slowly headed out one by one.

While Bea put Debbie to bed, I finished cleaning up the kitchen and then settled into the couch to rest and relax. As I leaned forward to grab the remote, I saw the camera sitting on the table and grabbed it instead. I hadn’t yet gotten a chance to look at the picture from earlier.

It was perfect. I looked at each of our friend’s faces and saw looks ranging from happiness to confusion to shock as they all absorbed the announcement of my pregnancy that my wife had made. I loved the raw emotion that the picture captured. What I loved most though was that there, in the middle of the photo, was our family. My hands rested on Debbie’s shoulders as she tilted her head back to look up at me, and I was wrapped up in Bea’s arms with my wife and I both brandishing radiant smiles. Pure happiness amongst the chaos around us.


End file.
